Facing The Real World
by Kaiyumi7788
Summary: Life sucks when you live on the dark side of the city. Or does it? An on-going story of the straw hat crew as students and teachers, as they face gang attacks and typical highschool drama. Rated T for violence, alot of swears and suggestive scenes. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 The start of it all

**YO! The preview for the story was too long to put: OCxZoroxBonney. And other possible pairings later _... But you never know, it's just in case. This is the first time for a half of us to put a story on fanfiction, so don't be too mean XD. The other half has put a story on before, but isn't continuing it lately. ALSO! Thanks to MangaPirate for giving the name to this story! Thanks so mucheez! **

**US DUN OWN ONE PIECE! (us wish)**

**Omg... Us came back to read chapter, and saw so many hideous mistakes.. GOMENASAI! **

* * *

It was a Monday, a week before school was to start up again. Yumi pulled the van into a nearby parking space at Wal-Mart. She waited until everybody was out before she locked it up. "Ah, jeez.. School in a week already.." sighed Kaida, Yumi's best friend.

"I know, it still doesn't feel right. Oi Kaida, do you have the money?" Yumi replied, glancing worriedly over to her.

"Uhm, no. Was I supposed to?" Yumi sighed. Sanji ran up to them, excited and perverted as ever.

" KAIDA-CHWAN~ CAN I GET A COOK BOOK?" Yumi winced at his yelling. She loved the guy as a friend, and he would be one of the coolest guys she knew, IF he wasn't perverted. She watched Kaida seemingly struggle to try and think of a reasonable reply.

"Well, I don't see why not."

A sigh came from behind them. Their blue-haired, rich friend Vivi was standing behind them. "I guess I can pay.." Vivi said shyly.

"VIVI SWAANNN! YOU'RE SO SMART!" Jesus, Sanji was going to bust a few eardrums today.

Adalric, a year older than them, -17- walked up to the two friends.

"It was all a part of your master plan, wasn't it, Kaida." He replied with a tone that suggested they bickered like this often.

"Yes Adalric, it was." Kaida replied, earning a giggle from Yumi.

They walked into the store and headed off to the school supplies aisle. Kaida examining the pens and pencils with extreme care, and Yumi grabbing the basic mechanical pencils. A rather goofy young boy of the same age walked up to them."So.. What do I need to get again?" Luffy asked ungraciously.

Adalric raised his eyebrow. "Have you gone to school before, Luffy?"

Luffy nodded his response after a little hesitation.

"Well, what did you use at this.. School."

Luffy's face blanked out as he tried to think. "A…" Adalric motions his hands as if to help his unintelligent friend think. "A..?"

"A pencil! Yeah, a pencil.."

"And pens, eraser, binder, loose leaf, calculator.." Listed Yumi from farther down the aisle. She felt almost sorry for her raven-haired friend. He was so hopeless sometimes. Adalric helped point Luffy to where the No. 2 pencils were, then started to pick out his own stuff. Who knew shopping for school supplies could get so complicated. Yumi laughs, then goes to stand by Kaida. Vivi and her best friend Nami, were grabbing the more expensive, girly school supplies. Bleck, pink binders. Sanji was hurrying off to the book section. He did all of their cooking, so they made the exception often enough to buy him a lot of cookbooks. Usoppe, meanwhile, had ditched to the art section. He wasn't as good as Kaida yet, but he really did try. Yumi tried to hide her amused smile. They really were like a small adopted happy -if not strange- family. A small and shy voice behind them made Kaida and Yumi turn around. It was chopper."Neh, Kaida.. Are these good pencils?" He held up a pack of cheap buffalo pencils."Hm," Kaida replied, while examining them. "I would take these ones instead." She handed a packet of better pencils to him.

Yumi couldn't help it. The grade nine, tanned boy was just way too cute. She picked him up in a bear hug and squee'd. "Awwe! You're just so CUTE I can't handle it! Did you pick up any girlfriends over the summer?" She grinned when he blushed at the thought of it."N-no I haven't.."

Adalric walked up to the squirming Chopper. "And why is that?" Chopper blushed a little worse."I d-don't know!" Adalric laughed and gave him a noogie. "Neither do I, Chop-man." He continued to find school supplies, then headed off to the video game section. Yumi went to grab a chocolate bar, then waited at the till for everybody to finish shopping.

Kaida was on her way back from the art section when a tall young man turned a corner sharply and ran into her. He didn't even stumble, but he did step back for her to pick up all of the things she dropped. "A-ah, sorry.." She didn't look up until she had gathered all of her items and stood up.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked rather rudely.

She frowned as she looked up at him. He had green hair.. How odd.. "I'm that girl who did that thing that one time." She held in a grin when he wrinkled his nose.

"That helps me none!"

"Jeez.. Kids these days.. I'm Toraryuu Kaida; Who're you?"

"Roronoa Zoro." He had a brisk tone in his voice that made everything he said, sound business-like.

"Well that's cool, I guess." He gave her a blank look.

"How old are you?"

"Eighty three and a half." He gave her a don't-bullshit-me look. "Sixteen going on seventeen.. Why?"

"What school are you going to?" She had to think before she actually remembered. "I think it's called Candaln High School." '_And why am I giving out information to a random stranger, again?' _She thought.

"Oh, I'm the gym teacher there."

"Ah. Well you won't like me very much, probably. Gym isn't my thing.." She didn't like that smirk he gave her..

"Well, that sucks for you."

'_Something tells me I won't be a happy camper next week.' _She thought glumly.

"Bonney will be the one to hate you. She makes everybody feel like little kids. By the end of gym class with her, you feel so sore it's like being old."

"Oh joy. So, if she's so fun, then what does that make you?" She raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

He frowned. "I don't know."

Their conversation was interrupted by Yumi coming around the corner. "Oi, Kaida. Everybody is ready, come bring your stuff to the counter." This caused her to receive a narrowed glare from Zoro. "Ah, alright then." She turned to leave. "Well, I guess I'll see you a week from now, then.." She stalked off with Yumi, muttering about gym in a negative way. She could feel Zoro smirking at her before leaving himself. " Where's the counter, again?" Yumi took her hand and led her to afore mentioned counter. There was a huge pile of school supplies, and it was about to get bigger. There _was _nine of them there, after all. Ace had decided to get his own supplies later on.

After Vivi paid for the massive pile of useful and not so useful crap, they all got back into the van. Luffy seemed to be having trouble remembering what a seat belt was."Luffy, that long piece of fabric beside you is called a SEAT. BELT. It will save your life if you wear it." Adalric said with a hint of sarcasm.

"If I don't wear it, what will happen?" Luffy couldn't get any more clueless. Or so they thought.

Adalric clapped his hands together. "SPLAT!" Luffy's mouth stretched wide in a look of mock fear, then he hurriedly put his seat belt on. Chopper did too, after seeing Adalric's display of knowledge. Adalric laughed to himself. "Then you'd bounce along the highway and get splatted again by a nearby semi.." Luffy and Chopper's look of fear grew and they made their seatbelts even tighter. Just to be safe.

Once everybody was buckled SAFELY in, they drove home. They pulled into the garage then walked inside. Sanji, being the perverted gentleman he is, carried the women's stuff inside. Usoppe had to carry the men's. Yumi liked to take advantage of Sanji's ultimate weakness and asked him to start supper. He agreed pretty fast, as usual.

Yumi locked up the garage and the van then flopped onto the couch in the spacious living room. "Well, now what to do.."

Kaida joined her on the couch. "I dunno. However, I met our supposed gym teacher today. Well, I actually bumped into him, but that's beside the point."

"Oh so that's who the hunk of a guy was?"

Kaida nodded. "Apparently he has a gym assistant that makes you feel like a baby and will make us all very sore."

Yumi winced. Neither of them were looking forward to gym class. "Yeah. The guy with the green hair's name is Zoro, too." A scream sounded outside, but neither of them flinched. They lived in the bad side of town, and things like that happened often. A police siren would start up pretty soon, anyways.

"LADIES! SUPPER IS READY~" Yelled Sanji. Well, he wasn't yelling on purpose, but the thought of being able to serve 'his' ladies was often too overwhelming for the poor guy to handle. "Oh, yay." Yumi ran to the table to get a good seat. Their table was massive. They had 10 people to seat, and they had extra chairs when necessary. Kaida walked to the table and sat in her usual place. Which was beside whatever seat Yumi was in. Luffy magically appeared at the table and took a seat.

"SANJI! FOOD!" Luffy, however.. Well, he was yelling on purpose. His appetite was huge, and so were his lungs. Chopper took a seat beside Luffy. That was a dangerous move, for food usually flies from Luffy's mouth as much as bats fly out of caves.

Sanji grumbled. "Asshole.. Your presence ruins my appetite." Adalric then took a seat beside chopper.

"So, what's for supper?" Kaida asked calmly.

"Obviously whatever we are going to be eating." Replied Adalric with his usual tone. He didn't sound sarcastic, but he sure as hell was being.

Yumi looked down at her bowl. There was some type of exotic looking soup, something they've never had. It was probably in that cookbook Sanji bought at Wal-Mart. _'Well, who cares what the hell it looks like! Even if it looked like shit, it'd still taste good. Sanji made it, after all.' _she thought contentedly. She started to eat.

"Well, by the look of it, we're having soup." Adalric continued with his ever so _wise_ observations.

"A very good soup, might I add." said Kaida, as she too started to eat. Sanji melted under her not-so-direct praise.

Adalric went ahead and made kissy noises at Kaida, which earned him a haughty glare.

"Shuttup you stupid skunk." Kaida liked to pick on Adalric about his hair colour. It was a very dark grey, with a stripe of white. He took this very personal, which is exactly what she wanted.

"I'M NOT A SKUNK!" He protested/yelled at her. His anger increased as Kaida pinched her nose and waved her hand as if to dispel an unpleasant smell.

Yumi laughed after calmly swallowing her mouthful of soup. "Guys, calm down! You almost made me splurge soup everywhere!"

Kaida made a pouty face, as if she were a kid getting in trouble for pulling a prank. She picked up her spoon and ate more soup. "Well he DOES look like a skunk," she mumbled. She ignored the "I DO NOT" comment from Adalric and left her soup unguarded to glare at him.

"Kaida, I agree but we must save these things while Luffy is NOT around, in which he will steal your soup whilst you not paying attention."

Kaida looked down at her soup. At least, she looked down at where it should have been. "EH!" She sighed in defeat and smacked herself in the forehead. "That was my fault.."

Yumi looks over at Luffy, who's hunched over suspiciously. "Hah! Told ya so!"

"LUFFY YOU ASSHOLE! GIVE KAIDA'S SOUP BACK!"

Luffy swallowed whatever was in his mouth and refused to make eye contact. "I didn't take her soup and eat it…" Chopper decided not to say anything about the soup he just saw Luffy eat and continued to eat his own.

Sanji growled, obviously displeased at this too-common occurrence in this household. He grabbed another bowl and filled it with more soup and passed it to Kaida. "Here, Kaida-chwan." He turned to Adalric and pointed at him accusingly. "And YOU! It's all your fault it happened!"

Adalric obtained an indignant face. "I fail to see how it is my fault!"

Kaida tried to stop the fight by smiling at Sanji. "Thank you, Sanji.."

Sanji stopped a moment to return her smile, but then rounded on Adalric. "You and your horrible hair! I blame you!"

"MY HAIR IS NOT HORRIBLE!"

"DAMN RIGHT IT IS!" Adalric patted his hair as if to reassure it.

"YOURS IS JUST AS BAD!" He paused to think about what he said. "…WORSE!"

"IT IS NOT, YOU SHITTY MORON!"

"…ABSOLUTE SHIT!"

"YOUR FACE IS ABSOLUTE SHIT!" Sanji snorted and stomped back into the kitchen to do the dishes, mumbling something abut how he had no time for this.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE FUCKED UP CURLY EYEBROW!"

"SHUT UP, BASTARD!"

"Yeah, I'm right.. You all know it.."

Kaida coughed. "Skunk hair." Yumi laughed. It was her way of agreeing.

Adalric points at Kaida, adding a swing with his arm to add more emphasis. "You look like somebody spilled paint all over your hair!"

Yumi bristled. "I LIKE HER HAIR!" Kaida's hair was pitch black with the ends of it naturally red. Adalric didn't seem amused.

"Well, I like mine, so piss off," Adalric mumbled.

"Tch. Jerk. You're all just jealous I have ruffable hair." Kaida raised an eyebrow at this, but laughed as well. Luffy tilted his head, the incident with the soup forgotten.

"What does ruffable mean?"

"It means you can ruffle one's hair easily. With my short, black, messy hair, it's rather easy," Yumi replied, trying to sound wiser than she was.

"Is mine ruffable?" He asked.

Yumi smiled. This boy was so cute sometimes. "Yes, Luffy. Yes it is." Silence followed, which was rare in a house like this. After another fifteen minutes, Yumi remembered something. "Oi. Where's ace?!" Slightly surprised silence followed, when Ace himself conveniently walks in.

"WOAH! A gang chased me, and tried to burn me with gasoline and matches!" He said it as if it was a daily occurrence. It was starting to become one.

Yumi's jaw hit the table. "EH?!"

"WILL THEY CHASE YOU BACK TO THE HOUSE?" Usoppe squealed.

They waited as Ace thought about it. He stuck his pinky in his ear and twisted it, itching his ear. "No, I don't think so," he replied eventually.

Luffy looked up from another stolen bowl of soup that Ace's entry had allowed him to steal. "Oh hey, Ace."

"Hey, Bro."

"You sure are lively, aren't you.." observed Kaida.

Ace simply smiled and sat down. He grabbed a bowl that had been waiting for him and gulped it down in one go. "Ah, that was good, Sanji."

Sanji looked as pale as a ghost. "It was good, but how the hell can you tell when you eat it so fast!?"

"I couldn't," came Ace's bland reply.

Kaida burst out laughing, along with Yumi. Sanji, on the other hand looked like a hurt puppy.

Adalric scoffed. "Way to be, man." He received a comical glare from Ace.

"WHO the HELL are you?!" Ace exclaimed. Ace had seen him before, he was simply forgetting. The 'D.' brothers were similar yet completely different sometimes.

"I am.. Adalric." He gave ace the same comical glare he had just received. "Who are YOU?!"

"Ace. What the hell are you doing in my house?" He looked at Kaida, then Adalric. "NO WAY! Are you two dating?!" His jaw dropped slightly. "That's not fair!"

"No.. we're not?" Kaida replied questioningly.

Adalric crunched up his face as if he heard something disgusting. "Why would I date that thing?!"

Ace put his foot up on the table challengingly, as if to jump over to Adalric. "YOU WANNA FIGHT ABOUT IT?!"

"I didn't even say anything!!" He threw his hands up. "What is WRONG with you people!"

Ace sat back down as if nothing happened. "So when do we go back to school?"

"Uhm, about a week from now, I think," Kaida replied.

"Awe, man! I still need to get school supplies.. I KNEW I should of gone with you guys." He glanced over at Nami and Vivi, who were chatting over at the other end of the table. Usoppe was texting his girlfriend Kaya, under the table. He was doing pretty bad job of hiding it, though. Every once and awhile a smile would break his face as he read one of the texts. _'I don't think I want to know what he's texting her about'_ Ace thought to himself sarcastically.

Luffy gave his brother a funny look. "You didn't? I think I did.. Sometime.."

"We went today, Luffy." Chopper offered helpfully.

Ace laughed and patted his brother on the back as he got up to take his dishes to the sink. "Good job, Luffy!" Luffy grinned back at his brother as if he won a prize.

Yumi watched Usoppe as he continued to text Kaya. She grinned when she thought of a way to bug him. "USOPPE! Don't you dare text dirty things to Kaya under my roof!" "I-I'm n-not!" Usoppe stammered.

"Sure you're not.."

"Dirty things?" Luffy asked, tilting his head in a quizzical manner.

"You'll find out when you're old enough, Luffy." Ace said half heartedly as he walked downstairs to his beloved flat screen TV. Luffy once again, just smiled.

Everybody eventually got up and gave their dishes to Sanji, some trying to ditch earlier so they wouldn't have to help him do the dishes. Vivi offered, however, and saved a few lazy asses. Usoppe went to finish a painting, Chopper went to go study, Nami went to paint her nails, and Adalric went downstairs to play on the computer. Yumi tried, but failed to run down the stairs. She made it a daily activity to fall down at least one flight of stairs. Today, she must of decided to go for the wooden stairs. A stream of curses came from her as she tumbled down to the bottom.

Kaida walked down calmly, laughing at her friend's fail. "Are you okay, Yumi?" Yumi groaned at first.

"Yeah, thanks.. I always do this..!" Kaida smiled then got up to join Luffy and Ace on the couch to watch football. Yumi eventually joined them, when she could move.

"Hey, where's Adalric?" Yumi asked Kaida.

"Probably in our room playing on the computer."

Adalric tried to be quiet and continue to play on the computer. He wasn't supposed to be in there.

While Kaida stole the remote from Luffy, Yumi snuck into her room and walked up behind Adalric. The poor guy was playing Oblivion. It was very addicting. Yumi pinches/pulls on Adalric's cheeks at the same time as she asks, "WHADDAYATHINKYADOIN?!" He let out a yell of surprise.

"O-o-ow! I'm just on the computer, what the fuck do you think I'm doing?!" He winced at the evil smile she gave him.

"You should ask first, fool."

"..Well.. Can I go on the computer?"

"Yes you may."

"Why do I have to ask first to go on the computer?"

"Because it's in our room!"

"So?!"

"It's our computer!"

Adalric paused to think about his situation. "Right." He turned his back and started to play Oblivion again. Yumi smacked him upside the head, muttering something about his hair.

"OI! Leave my hair out of this."

"So, what level are you?" Yumi said, trying to change the subject.

"Twenty, guy. I'm currently being eated by zombies." He said, frowning as another zombie jumped his character from behind.

Yumi grinned at Adalric's own sound effects that he added into the game. She laughed. "The highest level I ever got to was 37.."

"I heard the highest level was around 40, but I know how to get higher without cheats."

"Pbbt, I got to 37 without cheats!"

"Yeah, I know, but going higher than the limit without cheats is hardish and takes awhile." He ignored Yumi's disbelieving scoff behind him. He gave her a quick glare. "Ah, piss off, wooden bow."

"Eh!? Don't make fun of my name!!"

"Don't make fun of my hair."

"Names and hair are completely different things, asshole!"

"Not really!!"

"YEAH really! Ass.."

"Idiot."

Luffy plopped down on the on the couch beside Kaida. "Eh, give back the remote.."

"Nu."

Yumi started to poke Adalric in the back of the head whilst watching him play. He lasted about on minute before turning around in the chair. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

She smiled cheekily. "Nothing that YOU'D know about!"

"You people are crazy."

"You say that as if you're not one of us! You're just as bad.."

"So? This proves nothing." He turned back to his game. Yumi poked him again, but twice as hard. "OW!" He tried to shoo her hand away without turning around.

"Wow, you're boring."

"I'm playing a video game. How do you propose I not be boring, then?" Without moving much, he spun around to look at her. She had her hand on her hips and was frowning.

"I don't know!"

"Exactly." He stood up and stretched slowly. "I'm bored now, too."

"Me too, jerk face." She poked him in the stomach quickly, trying to find amusement in bugging him further.

"I'm not a jerk face." He poked her right back in the stomach. _'Better than skunk, I guess.' _He thought sarcastically.

Light conversation could be heard by Ace and Kaida as they also tried to pass the time.

Yumi lightly slapped him. "Suck on that, asshole."

"Why do you pick on me like that?"

"Cuz I'm bored."

He frowned at this. "So you pick on me."

"Yes, because you pick on me back, therefore I'm not bored. Besides, I can't see your returning any form of happiness or something like that, so I go with teasing in a non-flirtatious way."

Adalric laughed. "You said flirtatious. Snicker."

"What's so bad about that?!"

"I don't know, maybe I just felt like laughing at the word flirtatious!"

"Heh, you said flirtatious."

Adalric frowned and decided to ignore her. After awhile of thinking of something to do, he said, "Why don't we all go do something."

"Like what, though.."

"I don't know! Maybe we could all go to a movie.. Just do SOMETHING, you know?"

"Well, what movie would you want to see?"

"What about.. Avatar or Legion or something like that?"

"Avatar for the win!" She grabbed his wrist and runs out into the living room with him in tow. "Hey guys, do you want to go see Avatar?"

Ace jumped up in excitement. "Hell yeah! Beats watching our team get dominated!"

"Yeah no kidding! Let's go!" Agreed Kaida.

"Yosh!" Luffy jumped up and was in the van in a flash. Chopper was right behind him.

After Yumi and Adalric asked everybody else, they headed off to the movie theatre. With Vivi's debit card, they could get all the popcorn they could want. This was going to be a fun night.


	2. Chapter 2 Theatre, then the aftermath

**Alriiigghhtt! Chapter two is FINALLY UP! Sorry it took.. horrendously long.. The chapter had been 90% complete the day after Ch.1 was posted.. Then it was forgotten.. For the longest time.. Sorry the chapters are so long, but just couldn't find a spot to split it..! Enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW! That'd be nice.. If you favourite it, you should review it! =P**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One piece.. Sadly.. OTHERWISE A CERTAIN SOMEBODYW OULDN'T HAVE DIED IN THE MANGA! **

* * *

I looked around the movie theatre, at the popcorn lines. With the whole group here, we were _definitely _the loudest. Vivi had gone off to buy all of the tickets, her being the only one who could afford it and all. Ace ran up to his brother, Luffy.

"Awe, look! An arcade! Let's go play air hockey before the movie starts! Come on, Luffy!"

"Yeah!!!" Luffy replied rapturously.

A sigh could be heard from my long-nosed friend, Usoppe. "I'll make sure the bro's don't break anything.." He sounded so tired as he ran after the boys. Poor Usoppe.

Well, now Luffy is occupied. Not that it's hard or anything. Now, to occupy myself. Again, not _too_ hard, but more difficult than Luffy. My brain has more working cells than him, I'm pretty sure.

I spotted my prey in record amount of time. Adalric. It's oddly fun to bug him! I snuck up behind him, and poked him hard on the back. He jumped around to face me with a karate stance.

"Whodat?!"

"Your arch enemy, the wooden bow." Some people say diamonds are a lady's best friend. Well whoever said that, lied. _Sarcasm _is a lady's best friend.

"Ah, the wooden bow is no match for my amazing hair." I watched him run a hand through his hair swiftly. "Swoosh."

"So, skunk fur can beat wood, huh." Win. He gave me an odd look, so I thought I would be a little nice. "I'm just kidding, I actually like your hair, Adalric."

"Thanks, I guess.." He probably didn't trust me. At least, that's what I was guessing by the way he slowly replied. It must have caught him off guard.

"But only when I'm drunk." Yay for mood swings. Adalric gave me a pointed glare, which made me laugh. His glares don't scare me. "Skunk~ hair!"

Adalric open his mouth to say some sharp retort, but was interrupted by Vivi walking up to them. She silently handed us tickets, then went to find the rest of the group.

"Come on, guys. Into the popcorn line!" Barked Nami. I watched her as she ruthlessly made Luffy and his brother, Ace, stop playing their game, and join us in the popcorn line. She was the equivalent of Satan, sometimes.

I looked at the guy in front of us. He was arguing with the cashier, and was taking his time about it, too. Old habits die hard, as I tuned into their conversation. I heard the cashier speak first.

"I'm sorry sir, but beer is not allowed in the theatre."

"What do you mean, beer isn't allowed?! That's damned stupid."

"It's against the law, sir..! Just pick something else!"

He growled then looked at the drink labels. "Fine, I'll have.. Root beer."

The cashier just shook his head then got a large root beer for the man. I looked at him closer. He had green hair. Oh, so my gym teacher was at the movies. Presumably alone, too. He turned around and recognized Kaida instantly. "What are you doing here?"

I glanced at Kaida. She doesn't like taking shit from anybody, so I figured she'd get mad at him.

"Watching a movie, seeing how this is a movie theatre and all.. I was going to ask you the same thing."

I blinked a few times and decided not to comment on that. Slight surprise filled my head, so I decided to poke Adalric to fill it up with amusement again. He waved my hand away, as he was stepping up to order his popcorn.

Great, now I'm going to be bored. I just want to sit down.. So I did, and I closed my eyes and listened to the conversations around me.

Adalric could be heard ordering his popcorn, along with Usoppe trying to get Nami on his good side. I could hear Zoro's deep voice, exchanging words with my best friend. Tuning into their conversation was no problem.

"What movie is your group going to see?"

"Avatar, what about you?"

"Oh, same. You must be following me or something."

It was light conversation, but interesting none the less. There was a moment of silence from Kaida.

"I'm pretty sure I am not following you. It's all coincidence."

"I'm going to sit with you."

"Alright, I got no objections.."

Kaida's logic behind that, was _'Better not piss of my future gym teacher.' _We could often tell what the other was thinking. She didn't hesitate in answering, though.

Nami was handing out drinks that she knew we would have ordered, and I accepted mine with a nod of thanks. We all started to head off to the theatre, but Kaida paused to check if the moss ball was coming.

"Hey, you coming?"

He gave a stare that lasted a few seconds, then nodded. We had arrived fairly early, since we had a larger group. If we didn't go early, we wouldn't of been able to get a whole row to ourselves. I sat between Kaida and Adalric.

The previews were unusually boring this time around. Something about a girl dreaming about becoming a Barbie, then she wakes up as a Barbie and matures a bit. How moronic is that… The next preview was about some pornographic wanna-be film. Feeling uncomfortable, I looked away.

I remembered when I was a kid, I used to always steal food. I guess stealing is still in my blood, since I tried to steal some of the Skunk's -Adalric's- popcorn.

"Hey now, hey now!" He frowned as I popped a kernel in my mouth, then generously gave him a grin.

Kaida turned around, finding interest in my actions. "Hey, Skunk. You should stick up for yourself in situations like these. I hear skunks have a particularly strong aroma." She waved her hand by her nose again, to add emphasis to her joke.

Adalric jumped up, easily offended as always. "You wanna fight about it?!"

"I would, but see.. This is a public place, _and_ I have better things to do with my life."

"Fine, we'll settle this later."

"Yes, in a bitchin' manly fight."

I choked on a laugh when Adalric made a face.

"You _are_ a girl, aren't you?"

"Yeah. A bitchin' manly fight is where I kick your ass."

I had almost forgotten about Kaida's green haired friend, until he butted into their argument.

"I could take on both of you."

I rolled my eyes. Men and their.. Oh I don't even know what the hell it's called. Dominancy, or something. They always have to show off… "Who asked _you_?" I asked rudely. I wasn't feeling too friendly towards him at the moment. The reason why, though, is left unknown.

Kaida spoke to Zoro first, before me, or Adalric could say something we'd regret later. "Ah, but you aren't involved in this not-so-fight." He frowned, nothing more. Kaida was silent, waiting for a reply. When she still didn't get one, she spoke again. "So you don't have a need to fight..?"

Zoro opened his mouth to say something, when Luffy poked his head around Kaida. "Who're you?" He tilted his head in a cute way. He was just honestly curious.

"Your next gym teacher." Was Zoro's brilliant reply.

Luffy planted a fist in his outstretched palm, and grinned. "Yosh! A mystery man!" Kaida smiled at him and ruffled his hair."Oh, by the way Luffy. Your hair IS ruffable," said Kaida. I smiled at them.

There were countless amounts of previews, and even Usoppe -the most patient of our group- was starting to fidget. I looked at Adalric again. Why did I keep bugging him, again? "Hey, if I stole your popcorn, what would you do?" I wanted to steal somebody's popcorn. It didn't have to be his. Why was I asking him, anyways.. It kind of gets rid of the 'element of surprise' I usually try to go for.

"Steal yours back." He replied without even looking at me. "So, to prevent future casualties, let's trade popcorn." He held his bag out to me, and we switched. I couldn't stop the infectious grin spread across my face.

I snapped out of my A.D.D. moment when I heard Kaida's familiar voice say, "Vivi didn't pay for thirty minutes of previews, here!" I turned ninety degrees and poked her swiftly.

"Hey, are you two dating?"

She thought about it. She _considered_ it. I should of took that as a sign.

"Not that I know of. Why do you ask that?" She said evasively.

I swallowed my evil smile. "Oh, no reason. It just looks like it."

"Not that you know of..?" Zoro looked slightly ruffled.

The movie finally started, and ended three hours later. At the end, Luffy jumped up, doing a fist pump, yelling in delight about how great it was. Ace copied him shortly after.

We all headed back to the van, but I had to stop. Kaida was talking to Zoro a little ways off, and I couldn't hear what they were saying. In little under a minute, Kaida started back on her way to the van.

Adalric still wasn't in the van, surprisingly. He walked up to Kaida a bit. "What's up with you two lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's awfully convenient how you ran into each other two times in one day."

I wanted to lighten the mood a bit, so I nudged Kaida. "Secretly dating or something?" I laughed when she stumbled a bit.

"N-no.. It's not like that.."

I let my grin spread across my face. "Sure~"

"No, seriously!" She scoffed. "You don't date your teachers.."

"Ah, but you seem to." Adalric said lightly. I winced slightly as Kaida punched him in the shoulder. "Ow..!"

It was fairly uneventful as I got into the front seat and drove everybody home. The only thing we talked about was how great the movie was. I parked the van in the garage and the pack moved into our cave, also known as a house. I watched as Sanji stretched in a cute way, and yawned.

"I'm going to bed now~ Goodnight my ladies!"

Grinning for the thousandth time that night, I turned to Adalric. "Better hurry up and go to sleep with your gay partner!" Of course, I said that once Sanji was out of hearing range.

"Hey, hey, hey! I can assure you that I'm straight!" He slurred the word "straight," for some reason. He must have been trying to add emphasis, but I ignored that.

Everybody but Sanji, Chopper, and Usoppe went downstairs to watch TV. Adalric and I argued on the way downstairs.

"_Really_? That's why you sleep with men, then?"

"Hey! You sleep with women!" He was referring to Kaida. The house Vivi had bought for all of us was fairly large, but we still had to share beds. Sanji slept with Adalric, Luffy with his brother, Usoppe with Chopper, Vivi with Nami, and Kaida with me.

"That's not fair… We've been practically sisters since the negatives! It doesn't count!"

"I only sleep in the same bed as him because I have to."

"Right. You _have_ to otherwise you'll suffer from separation anxiety."

"Oh, come on! I'm straight!"

Everybody was ignoring us, which was perfectly fine with me. Ace and Luffy plopped down on the couch, while Kaida stood by me. Nami and Vivi also sat on the couch. They were best friends, but not nearly the same as Kaida and I.

I pouted a bit, and looked away. I wasn't being serious, I just wanted to bug him.. Again.. I also have a bad habit of not wanting to lose whatever battle I get myself into. This was a miniature battle I would simply _not_ lose.

"What, do you want me to prove it, then?!" His level of aggravation was increasing. Yay for the wooden bow. Also known as me.

Now, I seriously did want him to prove it, even though I knew he was straight. First thing that popped into my mind, was to kiss a girl. _Who_ though, was the question. I turned to Kaida. "Kaida, can Adalric kiss you?" I said it slowly, slightly worried that I would annoy her.

"He has lips, so it _is_ physically possible."

Adalric frowned, making a pouty face. "Why does it have to be _her_?!"

Extinguishing the fire that making fun of my best friend creates, I looked at Vivi. She was chatting excitedly with Nami, completely unaware that we're talking about her. "How about Vivi?"

He slowly turned his head, and looked at her. I decided to say something, since he definitely was NOT going to say anything anytime soon. "What about Nami?"

Now, I didn't know this, but Nami has great hearing. So when I said her name, she tuned into our conversation. "Would you kiss _her_?" I basically repeated.

He looked at me in a sardonic type of way. "If I kiss her.. Will you stop calling me gay?" I grinned maliciously. "What's with that grin?!"

"Maybe I'll stop.."

"What? It's either a yes or a no!"

I frowned in a disapproving way, -not so- secretly trying to change the subject. "Or you could kiss me.." I waited for a response, and didn't even receive so much as a glare from him. Now I really was feeling disapproving of him. Putting my hands on my hips, I said, "Look, you have four girls to choose from. Unless you want to count Sanji as a fifth."

That seemed to do it, for he made a face equivalent to seeing your grandpa in a Speedo. Adalric turned around, clearing his throat. "Fine. Which one of you ladies wouldn't mind kissing me to prove I'm straight?"

Vivi said something first. She stuttered in her shy, timid way that is always with her. "S-sorry, but I already have a boyfriend.." Oh right, I forgot about Kozha. One down, three to go.

Nami stood up suddenly, and smiled at Adalric with the most seductive smile I've ever seen.

"Nami, may I ask why you're smiling at me like that?" Adalric had a look of slight worry.

Satan -A.K.A. Nami- unzipped her sweater and took a few steps closer to him. Now that her sweater wasn't closed, you could see her revealing tank top, along with the cleavage it created.

"No reason.." She said. No reason _my ass_!

Adalric's eyes widened, and he stuttered a bit. "So, um.. Would you mind…?" Nami took a few more steps and leaned over so he could see the tops of her breasts more clearly. It's not like you couldn't see them before, but now you could REALLY see them!

"Only a_ kiss_, though?"

"What's that supposed to mean.."

"Why not sleep with me tonight?"

I opened my mouth to say a smart-ass comment, but Adalric said something that distracted me from that.

"What about Vivi?"

He didn't refuse…

"I-I could sleep on the couch tonight.." Vivi said shyly, her eyes slightly widened from her friend's slutty behaviour. Adalric looked like a mix of disbelief, and terror.

"Define.. 'Sleep with you,'" He said cautiously.

Nami flipped her hair back, out of her eyes. "Oh come _on. _You aren't that stupid! I mean, some protection, and no clothing."

"You're joking..?"

"Of course not! You're too cute to pass up on!"

I tried not to puke from Nami's disgusting behaviour. Adalric curled his lip a bit, still not believing her. He replied slowly.

"I don't really think you're serious.." He took a step back when she strolled all the way up to him.

"If I was, would you sleep with me?"

"I-I'm a straight guy, but something's telling me that you aren't serious!" He stuttered a bit, and his eyes widened as Nami dropped her sweater to the ground.

"But I _am_, Addy. Let me prove it to you."

Adalric stuttered worse and put his hands up when she started to roll her shirt up.. She's such a slut! "W-woah, what are you doing, Nami!?"

I watched in slight disbelief when she took his hands and put them on the flimsy hems of her shirt.

"W-w-what.. Right here?!"

Oh this so should not be happening.. I looked over at Kaida who was zoned out, not paying attention at all…. I envy her ability to do that.

"Of course right here! Why would I be doing this, then.. You idiot."

"We're right out in the wide open boonies! Don't you care about privacy?!"

Now Kaida was paying attention. We both glanced at each other, thinking_ 'thank goodness Sanji isn't here..' _I leaned against the wall and looked away. This was disgusting. Why wasn't anybody stopping her?!

"I gotta sleep" said Luffy, making me jump. I didn't even notice he was there! He walked in between the whole ordeal, to the stairs, then to his room. That kid is amazing. I wish I had his attention span.

Ace, no longer drooling at the T.V., turns to Nami. "Wow, why won't you do that to me, Nami?"

Satan -Nami-, was unimpressed. "BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" She yelled with surprising force behind it. Ace was completely unaffected by this. Nami went back to being a slut by smashing her breasts against Adalric's chest. Oh, how I love my house-mates. They're all so.. Different. Yeah, let's go with that.

Nami grabbed hold of his belt loops, and gave him a puppy-eyes look that would have Sanji shitting his pants. "Please?"

"I d-don't have any protection.. _and_ we're right in the open!"

"Fine by me, I'm ready to have a kid.."

I coughed to hide my gag.

"I'm not!" He exclaimed. "I can barely keep track of my socks, let alone a kid!"

Nami started to cry, but it was all lie. It had to be. There was no way in HELL I'd believe that crazy, psychotic, money loving hag, could have feelings like that.

"B-but.. Why not?" Adalric gritted his teeth in uneasiness.

"Well, get yourself a sturdy guy and have a family, then!"

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in his neck.. Stupid bag..

"But..!"

"I'm not ready for a kid, sorry BUT…"

My mood lightened a bit when I realized Adalric was seeing the nonsense behind it all… Then my mood went into the shit hole when she tugged on his belt a bit.

"Even if we had protection..?"

"D-do you even like me that way..?"

"No, but.."

I liked the way she said that as if there's nothing wrong with it. Did you like that? I sure as hell did. Ahh, how I love sarcasm!

Adalric made a face that looked like one in which a grandpa would have made, after finally deciding he was sick of society. In this case, Adalric was sick of Nami.

"We can probably find some.."

"Oi, Nami. Get a boyfriend who you actually like, then talk to him about that," Adalric said sternly. Nami just laughed.

"Ah, that was fun. I'm going to bed." She straightened out her shirt then started to leave, just like that. "Coming, Vivi?" Her blue haired friend looked like she saw Jesus, and he was everything she was hoping to NOT see. The two friends left upstairs soon after.

Adalric said what we were all wondering. "What the hell was that!?" Just for shits and giggles, he threw his arms up for emphasis.

Wanting to change the subject, yet at the same time I wasn't, I brought up what caused this whole mess. "You still didn't kiss anybody.."

He shook his head then looked at me. "Jeez. So just you two left."

Silence for a few seconds. "Yup, pretty much."

"If I kiss one of you two, do you promise not to call me gay?"

I held my left hand over my heart. I heard that if you used your left hand, it means you don't mean your promise.. Let's hope he didn't know that. "Sure."

Nervously, he cleared his throat. It happened so fast, I barely even saw it. He kissed Kaida, who just blinked at him.

"There. Does that count?"

I grinned in my head… You know, so people didn't see. I didn't want them to know I was teasing. "Something happened? I didn't see anything at all. Maybe a blur.. Was that you?" I pretended to roll my eyes at him. Hah, I was having fun.

He gave me a face much the same as the old man expression he gave to Nami. "Do I have to do it again?"

I couldn't help it. A grin broke across my face. "Well, if I didn't see anything.. Besides, if yeah did it so quick, doesn't that mean you didn't want to? Ah, you must be gay, then. Gay-man."

Gritting his teeth in despair, he turned back to Kaida. I gave her an apologetic smile, feeling bad that Adalric was kissing her, if she didn't want him to. She mumbled a "jeez" in response. Oops.

"Well how do I kiss her so that you don't call me gay?!"

"Like you mean it. Like ya want to.. Or, if you don't want to kiss her _that_ badly, we can call Nami back down here. It'd be unfair if you kissed Vivi, 'cuz she has a boyfriend."

His eyes widened in slight fear, and he stuttered. "N-no we don't need her back down here.." Win.

"Ok, then there's Kaida or me."

Scratching the back of his head, he turns to Kaida, probably picking her again. I felt myself frown a little bit. I felt a little bit disappointed that he chose Kaida.. I think Kaida noticed, too.

"Did you want him to pick you, Yumi?"

I wasn't really sure about that myself, so I _think_ I lied. "No, I just want him to get on with it."

"Jeez..!"

Adalric frowned slightly, looking nervous. He was probably worried that Kaida would bite his head off. That is _not_ an irrational fear, folks.

Finally, he seemed to summon up enough balls to lean down and kiss her softly on the lips, and like he meant it, too. I waited not-so-patiently, until he stopped. Planting a fist in my palm, I said, "Yosh! You're bisexual."

He made the most hilarious squeak of disbelief I've ever heard, then exploded at me. I wish my hair was blowing back, because it would show him the force of his own kerplosion.

"I just destroyed half of my _soul_ kissing THE most unpleasant woman on the planet, and you call me bisexual?!"

My face darkened a bit at his new _description _for Kaida. "I so dare you to call her that again."

"THE most unpleasant woman on the planet?"

I took a step towards him, trying to make my small frame look as menacing as possible. "Yeah, that." I brought my foot up in between his legs, canning him as hard as I could with such a small distance between us. It still worked fairly well, for he was on his knees holding his fireman.

"Don't ever call her that again! Jeez, and you even secretly like her!" I ignored the pained moans he was letting out. "Is that why you said that? So nobody suspects you like her?!"

"W-what makes y-you think I l-like her?!"

"The rejection."

He sent me his nastiest glare he could muster when his balls were half destroyed.

"Well that's what you get, jerk face. Calling my best friend names like that.." My best friend, meanwhile, has been watching this all with a slightly amused grin on her face.. I wonder why.

Adalric whimpers a tiny bit, and I start to regret canning him. So, I make a pathetic attempt to make up for it, and kneel beside him. "I'm sorry if you can't have kids again, but other than that I'm not really sorry.."

He made a slightly disbelieving sound. His brain must have shut off to block out all the pain I had given him. I patted his fluffy skunk hair, then poked him. I know, I'm cruel.

Adalric pushes himself up, still holding his ball sack, and glares at me. "You are so cruel"

Ah, he read my mind. I'll just pretend to be more-so cruel than I actually am.. "_Not_ being cruel isn't fun." He furrowed his eyebrows at me, and held that expression for a very long 5 seconds. "I'm just kidding, jeez..!"

Painfully, and slowly, Adalric stood up. "I think I'll.. Go to bed.. Let my balls heal a bit.." I barely even canned him.. Must hurt more than I thought.. Oops.

"Okay." I watched him hobble away. Ace seemed to take the last man other than him leaving, as a sign to go to bed. He ran upstairs fast enough to avoid a horny Michael Jackson on a rape-rampage.

Kaida turned to me, back in reality. "Well, must be bed time, then." I nodded my agreement.

We pulled on our pyjamas. Short baggy shorts, and a baggy shirt, with no bra. Comfiest outfit for bed out there. Crawling into bed, I shut off the light. Kaida fell asleep fairly fast as always.

I lay awake for another hour, lost in thought, until I pass out. I don't fall asleep, I simply pass out.


End file.
